1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a supply control device, an image-forming device, a supply control method, and computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Some image-forming devices have plural containers of recording media such as a sheet tray or a sheet case for printing of a large number of documents. Also, some image-forming devices print large numbers of documents in cooperation with a recording medium supply device having plural containers of recording media. Such an image-forming device forms an image on a recording medium supplied from one of plural containers. If a supply of recording media stored in a container has run out, a source of recording media to an image-forming engine is changed to another container. Accordingly, an image-forming device is able to continue an operation of forming an image.